From the Life of Iliana Jackson- For What it's Worth
by 12bonedoc
Summary: This is the first fanfic in what I hope will be a series of stories. It is primarily about Iliana, Percy and Annabeth's oldest daughter. It will be much more serious compared to Rick's books, but will contain some humor. I hope that you will read and review what you think. (By the way this story, though it is rated M, will not contain 'lemons'. Just a heads up.)
1. Background Information

Ok, so this is my newest story (curently). It is basically about a bunch of the characters' kids' lives (it will connect with my other story, but you don't have to read that one in order to understand this one). Particuarly Percy and Annabeth's Kids. Iliana Thalia Jackson, thier oldest daughter and middle child, should be narrating for most of the story. The first two chapters (this one and the next) are not going to be in her Point of View. They will be used to set up the overall plot and storyline. I think I've talked enough. Hope you enjoy the story. Please Review! And finally *drum roll* Disclaimer! I do not own anything that RR does. Thank you.

Basic info-

Alright so basically there are places set up all over the country that are basically whole towns within cities (this is possible 'cause of the help with the Hecate children). One of those places (located in Manhattan) is where they live.

I know some of the characters (both 'good' and 'bad') that I list are dead. I'm going to pretend that they got lost and wandered back into the world of the living and proved themselves worthy of a second chance at life when the doors were open.

Thalia quit the hunters because Zoe came back (^ see 2. if confused). The constelation disapeared when Zoe came back. She ran into Luke 'cause he came back, kicked his ass, and eventually the two got together. (I did this mainly 'caue I'm not sure about the whole Thalico thing any more)

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are both still around, and they happily accept both Greek and Roman. At both Camps there are two praeters. There are Cabins for all the Gods at both. There are Barracks for Legacies (though they could stay in any cabin whos' godly decent they have. Campers who would stay in cabins could also be asigned a barrack if they wish.

Annabeth is an architect (suprise, suprise). Percy is a teacher at the school in the town (he teaches oceanograhy and greek mythology [alternating between the two halfway through the year] to middle schoolers). You'll find out about the others in the actuall story. I just thought that it would be better to go ahead and tell you thier jobs.

There will probably be more characters who are kids of current characters, but I don't think they will be in the stories enough for it to matter if I told you before hand or not.

Everyone is very casual, and all of them just come and go from each other's houses as they please. This is espesially true of all of the kids.

Percy and Annabeth's (29 years) kids-

David Chase Jackson (9 years)

Iliana Thalia Jackson (8 years)

Callista "Calli" Dawn Jackson (6 years)

Jason and Reyna's (28 years) kids[and yes I ship them]-

Daniel James Grace (8 years)

Arabella Talitha Grace (7 years)

Adrian Monrow Grace (4 years)

Leo and Piper's (28 years) kids[as much as I wish I could have Leo I have to put someone w/ Piper*sigh*]-

Alvara Nallely Valdez (7 years)

Noah Angeles Valdez (5 years)

Frank (29 years) and Hazel's (26 years) kid-

Emilia Arua Zhang (1 year)

Luke (technically 36 years) and Thalia's (technically 34 years) kids-

Diana Electra Castellen (7 years)

Cole Johnathan Castellen (6 years)

Henery and Marissa's (27 years [they are my oc, Henery is a mortal and Marissa a daughter of Posiendon]) kid-

Clove Angelique Evans (11 years [she was adopted by Talan when she was 4 years])

Talan and Marissa's (27 years [yes I know she was young when she had Clove, and no, none of this is a mistake. I will explain in the story. Talan is a son of Hermes]) kid-

Ariana Rosette Evans (6 years)

Beckendorf and Selene's kids-

Flint Campton Beckendorf (6 years)

Luna Estele Beckendorf (2 years)

Travis and Katie's kids-

Lillian Kate Stoll (7 years)

Carleen Marie Stoll (5 years)

Edmend Zain Stoll (1 year)

Dakota and Gwen's kid-

Markus Light Jones (4 years)

Octavian and Drew's [ Mwhahaha, I don't like either of them so they go together!] kid-

Candy Miles Smith (8 years)

So, this is basiclly all you need to know before I really start writing. I know it's a lot to take in. I think I need to warn you that though I hope to add a little humor here and there through out the story, it is going to be really dark compared to the PJO or HoO series either one. I hope that those of you who read it enjoy it, I know I am going to enjoy writing it. I urge you that if you have a problem with serious subjects (ex. drinking, suiside, drugs, murder, self-harm, ect.) that you do not read this. I would not recomend anyone under the age of twelve to read this. Just a fair warning. Thank you for your time and let me know in the reviews about what you think. Oh and by the way, the ages of the characters I told you are for the first chapter only. I will fast forward a few years in the first real chapter.


	2. Prologue

Yay! It's Prologue time! Review if you like. If you don't, review and tell me why ;). This is the second fanfiction story I'm writing. I will try to update fairly reguarly, but I have the other fanfic, and two_ long _stories that I'm working on. Not to mention school and theatre and such. And finally Disclaimer! I do not own any of RR's characters *pouts*.

"Calli!", Arabella ran up be hind her, tangled black hair flying. Bella had taken after her mother, and only her mother when it came to appearance. Personality on the other hand...not so much.

"Yeah?", Calli asked slowly. Her dazed look and glazed over eyes was not uncommon for anytime of day, especially night time, as it was at the time.

"Mom said to come home. Bye!", she said, pulling Calli into a hug. The two were best friends and spent almost everyday playing together. Bella quickly darted off to bid the rest of the family goodbye.

Calli wandered into her brother's room and pulled herself onto his bed. David sat in the floor arguing with Iliana and Daniel, about who had really won Monopoly even though none of them really knew how to play. Bella ran in, hugged both Iliana and David (who continued to argue regardless of whether they were being hugged or not), and dragged Daniel out of the room to go home.

"You kids ready for bed?", Annabeth walked into the room in her usual blue jeans and t-shirt.

"No!", all three children answered in unison. For some reason, no could ever figure out, they always seemed to be able to do so.

"Well ready or not you're going.", she picked up Calli who was only half aware of what was going on, and hearded Iliana out of the room. She took the girls to their rooms, tucked Calli in and made sure Iliana had gotten to bed. Just before she shut the door, Iliana spoke.

"Mom?", she asked in a small voice.

"Hhm?"

"Why do they come?", her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why do what come?", Annabeth asked, though she already knew. It truely worried and frightened her.

"The nightmares.", Annabeth walked over to her daughter's side. She sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Iliana's face. And then on her scarred, burned hand.

"I don't know, sweety.", she answered,"try to get some sleep. They're just dreams."

She kissed her forehead and walked out, into the hall. She shut the door and headed down stairs, where she was greeted with open arms. Percy pulled her into a hug.

"The girl in bed?", he asked.

"Yeah. How about David?"

"Yep". He turned, one arm still around her shoulders. They walked to their room, both exhausted from the day's work.

Calli woke up to the cold feeling of eyes boring into her. Turning on the lamp she looked around, but saw no one. She turned the lamp back off and ran to her sister's room. Calli nudged Ilians's arm in an atempt to wake her. Iliana jumped, gaping for air. Sweat beaded her forehead.

"Calli what are you doing?", Iliana asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Something's wrong.", for most kids this would just be dismissed as an attempt to stay up, but Calli was a special case. She had a strange...'gift'. Being a granddaughter of Athena, she had gotten a very rare power that even Athena's children had a one in a million chance of having. Calli could see the past present and future of the entire world by just touching an item that had something, anything, to do with the realative area it around it at any point in time. She often times would be withdrawn from the present time because of this, mainly because she was still learning to control her power. This whole case of something could be absolutly nothing at the momment or it could be everything. You never did really know.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"David.", Calli grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her to the door. Iliana followed the small girl downstairs to David's room. She caught a glance at the clock, 2:43 a.m. They entered David's room, to find him reading on a tablet.

"David.", Iliana said. He looked up.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Calli says something's wrong." Calli hopped onto the bed looking at the tablet, atempting to read what ever it was he had on their.

Turning to look at her David asked,"What is it? What's wrong?". Calli ignored him, taking the tablet, she started to sound out words one by one. David sighed.

"What's wrong?", he asked turning his attention to Iliana.

"Beats me. She just woke me up and said something's wrong."

"False alarm?"

"Guess so.", she replied shrugging her shoulders. She began to reach for Calli's hand. The door slammed shut with a _wham_, locking with a _click_. Everything in the room began to shutter as the temperature dropped at least 10 degrees.

"David?", Calli asked in a quiet voice.

"Get in the closet.", he said, his voice firm.

"What?", Iliana had thought she hadn't heard him right.

"Take Calli and get in the closet."

"What about you?"

"Get in the Closet!", he yelled, pushing Iliana down onto the floor of the closet and setting Calli down in her arms.

"Bu-", he shut the door. The two sisters held onto each other tight as screams, crashes, and breaking glass echoed in their ears. They could hear their parents yelling to open the door as they tried to force it open themselves.

A young girl, no older than ten, manifested in front of David. She was dressed in a too-big hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes. Her greasy hair was pulled into a lazy bun; her skin the color of ash and her eyes a glowing red. Everything about the girl was odd, but the strangest thing had to have been the fact that David could see right through her. He watched as her finger nails grew into claws. She gave a cold, evil smile. Thrusting her claws into his skin she began to brutally rip his torso open. He let out scream after scream, the screams mirroring each slash at his body. His organs had been punctured and blood coated everything in the room. Somehow he remained consious, lying in agony to hurt to even scream.

"David!", Percy and Annabeth continued to scream and bang on the door. The girl walked to the corner. Just before she blended in to the shadows, she flicked her hand at the door. There was a faint click, signalling the door had been unlocked. Percy and Annabeth prctically tripped over themselves to get in.

Iliana and Calli could both her their parents broken-hearted screaming. Calli pressed her head into her sister's neck trying to block out the sounds. They both silently cried. Startled Calli jumped when there was a final loud crash; it had been a the first un-explainable crash they'd heard since their parents had come into the room.

They sat in the closet, in absolute silence for some time. They managed to hear someone come through the front door. Putting Callie on the other side of the closet, Iliana stood as best she could with the clothes in the way.

"Stay here, and do not open your eyes.", she ordered. Neither one had left the closet since David had pushed them in there. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out.

The sight before her was more gruesome than anything she had ever thought possible, more so than any horror movie she had ever seen [she had watched many without permission]. Her brother was unrecognizable, his body so torn up it was hard to tell he was even human. She stood staring unable to move or even process what lay before her. Shards of glass cut deep into her feet as she just stood watching. A bunch of cops burst through the door.

"Where are the parents?", a tall, burly one asked a rather ill looking woman.

" No trace of them."

"Alright, get the other two kids then."

The woman walked over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to notice that one of the closet doors was open. Opening the other door, she saw Calli and picked her up. Calli, luckily listened to Iliana and kept her eyes shut as the woman carried her to the other room. When she came back, she guided a shell-shocked Iliana out of the room.

So that it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. The next one will be really starting up the story. This is just kind of setting up for that. Bye.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. This is the first actual chapter in the story. Just a recap, it's in Iliana's POV. We are fast forwarding 4 years, where she is 12. And...wait for it...Disclaimer! I am not RR, so I do not own anything he does.

* * *

Hi, my name is Iliana Thalia Jackson, 'Lee for short. I was named after my aunt Thalia. Ok, so she's not really my aunt, but that's not important. I'm 12 years old, and according to the state of New York, I'm crazy. I mean full fledged effing crazy, put the girl on meds and send her to the looney bin kind of crazy. I don't think I am and neither does my family (or what's left of it anyway). I live with my Nana and Pa (Nana is my dad's mom, and Pa is my dad's step father). My little sister, Calli, is..well a bit odd compared to most other 10 year olds.

You see, she has _serious_ ADHD, is Bipolar, and is extreamly 'flighty'. I mean I have those problems too, but she takes it to a whole new level. As far as appearance goes, she looks like a clone of our mother. The only differances being her sea green eyes and the fact that she keeps her curly blond hair in a short bob. She has a small frame and is always wearing leggings or yoga pants with a t-shirt. She is constantly doing gymnastics where ever she goes (regardless of whether she should or not), but has never once taken a class.

The both of us are sort of beam poles, but after that I can't find any similarity's between our appearances. I have medium length, pin strait black hair, a deep tan, and grey eyes. I tend to dress kind of edgy I guess, you know black jeans, combat boots, band t-shirt, that sort of thing. People always say I took after my father, both personality and appearance. Apparently I have some of his features, but I'm still not sure why people think that, I certainly can't see it. From what I hear about him, though, I can see where they would say I act like him. I am extremely stuborn (good or not, I am), I will admit that I tend to be sarcastic and snarky, but the one thing everyone says is "undeniable" is that I'm loyal, especially to my friends and family.

I guess I can't quite get my head around the fact that my dad was loyal. I mean, I always hear about all these things he did to support that fact, but I can't help but feel betrayed by both my parents. The night...well I guess it doesn't matter. No need to go into details.

Anyway I am going to Goode Middle School ('cause my Pa works at the high school and it's the only middle school left that I _haven't _been expelled from). I was in my World History class, tapping my pencil, and counting down the minutes 'till the bell rang. was droning on and on about the history of Greek myths and this and that. I already knew all that stuff, I lived it day in and day out. Oh by the way did I mention Mr.T hates me? If not, he hates me; as do all of the teachers I have ever had since I was the age of eight.

"*RING!* *RING!*" _Finally_. I got up from my seat, grabbed my things and hurried to my locker. I shoved my books into the locker, and slammed it shut.

"Well, well. Isn't it the little psychopath who was crazy enough to drive her parents mad. It's no wonder they killed your brother. Probably thought it was you, it being dark and all, and fled when they figured out it wasn't. I don't blame them. I can't imagine the hell it would be to have a daughter like you."

I pushed past Jasmine and her little crew of wanna-be 'it' girls, not saying a word. If I were to have said anything it would have been an invitation to keep at it. I will admit, it was hard to keep from strangling her, but that would have just 'proved her point'.

"NO ONE EVER CARED ABOUT YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST GO DIE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!", she screamd as I reached the door. A final attack as I left the building.

Pa was staying late that night for some meeting, so I had to take the subway alone. It didn't really matter anyway, I was meeting Daniel at McDonalds to hang out, then we would head to my place. I got off at my stop. Shouldering my backpack, I made my way through the crowds of people to see Daniel sitting on a bench outside McDonald. He looked just like his father, well, slightly tanner, and attracted a lot of attention from girls. I can't say I enjoyed watching those whores fawn all over my best friend, but I tried not to overeact. It's not like he ever paid any attention to them.

"Hey", he said smiling as he looked up from his phone. I couldn't help but smile back. We went inside and each got a drink. Walking over to a small table in the corner, we sat down.

"Really?", he said raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You got a large Coke. You don't weigh any more than 80 pounds. How much can a little skin and bone girl actually drink? That's like giving a normal sized person a galon of something to drink all by themselves."

"Ha. Ha.", I rolled my eyes. He had known me all my life, and he knew that I always got a large Coke. I know I didn't need it, but I couldn't help but prove him wrong day after day, especially when it meant that I could have a Coke.

"So what homework did you get stuck with today?", he asked with a smirk.

"None."

"What? How can you not have homework?"

"I got off lucky. Flu is going around and I ended up having three subs. and never gives homework on Friday. So I get the whole weekend with no work what-so-ever. What did _you_ get stuck with.", I told him laughing.

"A three page essay on Tuck Everlasting explaining the pros and the cons of living forever."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. Just list one or two points for either side and then bullshit your way through the rest.", I'd had the assignment a week ago, besides his English teacher was kind of lazy so it was doubtful that she would really read the whole thing.

"Yeah, was kind of planning on that anyway. Hey can you email me those two points since you already had this?"

"Yeah, sure.", I said standing up,"You coming? I promised Nana I would be back by four."

"Yep, but I need to go by my house first. You go on, and I'll meet you there in a bit. 'kay?"

" 'Kay"

I climbed into my room through the fire escape, something that was fairly common for me to do. I chaged out of my maroon and grey baseball t-shirt and into a black tank, and through my hair into a high ponytail.

"Nana, I'm home.", I said walking into the living area. I didn't see her, she was probably in the kitchen or something. I caught sight of two people, I couldn't tell who they were, who were sitting at the table in the kitchen, in front of Nana. They were talking quietly, and Nana, from what I could tell, was crying. Assuming it was a bad time, I went back to my room and turned my mp3 onto tool's sober.

" 'Lee?", my grandmother said. I was barely able to hear her over the music. Taking out my earbuds I sat up.

"Yeah?", I replied.

"Can you...can you come here?"

"Um...sure.", I said slowly. Getting up, I walked to the door. What happened next, I will take full reasponsibility for. I was scared and reckless and shocked (and happened to have taken some lessons from Gleeson Hedge). Opening the door, I saw a man (one whom, at first glance, I did not recognize). I couldn't really see his face clearly in the dim light of the hallway, and when he reached out towards me, I kind of freaked out a little. I grabbed a baseball bat from beside the door and swung. I know it was stupid, but that's just what happened. I would've cracked the guy's skull open if he hadn't moved so fast.

He ducked and I ended up slamming the bat strait into the wall, leaving a very large hole. It wasn't untill then that I got a clear view of his face. Mortified and terrified, I slammed the door, locked it, and grabbed my phone.

_Daniel where r u? _, I texted. He replied a few seconds later as I pulled on a red, leather jacket.

_On my way 2 ur house, why?_

_Just a change of plans. Meet me the park, K._, I grabbed a few dollars off my desk, a pocket knife (celestial bronze), and a bottle of pepper spray (hey it never hurts to be prepared).

_Alright?_

"So why the change in plans? Hey, what's wrong?" I was trembling to the point I couldn't see strait. I think I was having a panic attack, but I wasn't sure. Daniel, seeing my less than stable state, guided me to a bench then wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to silently cry onto his shoulder. When I finally regained some normalacy, he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"What happened? I haven't seen you like this in years.", he was calm and obviously conserned. Gods I didn't deserve a friend like him. Even after all the hell I had (unintentionally) put him through, he still stuck by my side, always there when I needed him. I swallowed, trying to process what had happened. It was something that, when I was younger, I prayed for everyday but now that it had I didn't know what to do.

"My p-parents."

"What?", he didn't understand.

"My parents...they...I...I tried to hit my dad with a baseball bat." His eyes went wide, finally realizing what I told him and what it meant.

"Oh crap"

* * *

Yay! finished the first chapter! So, tell me what you think. If you don't like something let me know. Or if you're confused I'm sure I can explain. I know the chapters are a bit longer than most fanfics, but I kind of tend to just write like that so...yeah you may not like this if you don't like that. Anyway, Thanks for reading. Bye!


	4. Chapter 2

So, Chapter 2. We where left off and Iliana had met Daniel at the park, and told him that she had seen her parents. In this chapter we're going to find out how she reacts to that information and also get to know a little more about her and Daniel's relationship. And, as always, Disclaimer! I do not own anything R.R. does, just my own characters and plot.

* * *

I was staying the night with Daniel. I hadn't gone home, I couldn't. Daniel tossed me an oversized Yankees t-shirt and a pair of flannel drawstring sleep pants. Reyna, Daniel's mom, walked into his room and sat at the foot of the bed next to me. She layed a hand on my shoulder.

"I just got off the phone with your grandmother. She said that it was fine if you wanted to stay here tonight. Are you going to be ok? You're as pale as a ghost."

"Yeah, I'll be fine.", my voice was horse and my eyes stung from fighting back tears. I knew I wouldn't be, but It's not like she would have been able to do anything. She walked out of the room and motioned for Daniel to follow. She shut the door and I could hear them talking in the hallway, though I couldn't understand what they were saying. Taking advantage of the empty room I changed into the clothes I'd borrowed.

Every inch of my body ached like I had the flu. I was exhausted, and, yet, my mind was going a million miles a minute. How could my parents, who had been missing so long that everyone had assumed they were dead, just show up one day? Had I lost my mind? As much as I had thought I would want to see them, I didn't.

When I was younger I wanted nothing more than to be able to see them, but now? The only reasons I would want to see them, would be to confront them then tell them off. Forgive me for being rude, but they _abandoned_ Calli and I both! They abandoned us when we needed them most, and then they had the audacity to just _show up_! How could anyone do that? I wish they hadn't left in the first place, but they did, and I would rather never see them again than have them show up. No warning, just pop in after four years and everything's ok? No thank you!

I had always believed they hadn't killed my brother, but the older I got, the more I questioned that. I don't know, I guess the trust I had had for them just diminished. When I was little, after they had disappeared, I would stare at Nana's door, constantly praying that they would come back. I did that for years, until I was ten. Always holding out hope that they would take Calli and I back, that they would want us. That hope was gone, replaced now by the bitter feeling of betrayal. They'd waited a little too long.

The door creaked open and Daniel walked in. _Daniel_. He had always been there for me, even when I had treated him like crap. When I had given up on myself, hit rock bottom, he had been there to pick me up. I could never repay him enough for what he did, what he still does. He sat down beside me. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?", he asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do? I thought they were dead, and now they're here."

"I don't know...Just take it step by step, I suppose."

(**Line Break**)

I tossed and turned, and as exahausted as I was, could not sleep. Daniel was letting me stay in his room (which had a double bed). He'd voluteered to stay on the couch. I crawed out of bed and quietly walked to the living room.

He was facing the cushins of the couch, with his back to me, so I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Silently, I walked over to him, running my fingers over the arm of the couch as I bent to see his face. His eyes shot open as he turned to face, making me jump.

"Hey", he smiled up at me.

"Sorry..Did I wake you?"

"No", he said sitting up.

"Coul-", I caught myself. What I was going to ask was a bit embarasing and just shouldn't be asked.

"Yeah?", he looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I turned away from him, atempting to hide the fact that I was barely managing to hold the tears back.

" Lee?", he stood trying to look at my face, as I tried to hide it. Sighing, he gave up. I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. It always made me feel better. After I had calmed down...well when it was no longer blatently obvious how upset I was, I went walked back to the living room.

He looked at me, guaging how I was, what my mental state was like, before coming near me or speaking. It was almost comical how well we could read each other. I knew every thing about him and he about me. He stepped toward me, taking my hand in his, and then pulling me into a hug.

"Are you ok?", he asked. I nodded. It made me feel weak (and for good reason), but I really didn't want to be alone. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Daniel was really my only friend, unless you count my dog Ballard (named for the awesome Robert D. Ballard). I had sort-of friends before, quite a bit actually, but none I trusted even a fraction as much as I did Daniel. It may seem stupid, but I am actually pretty shy around people I don't know or am not very close to. That said, I have a temper, and whether I know you or not, I can and will go off on you if you tick me off.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you...I mean..Ugh! I just...Idon'twanttobebymyself.", I spit the last part out as quickly as possible, embarassed I was even asking. I shouldn't need to be with anyone. I could handle myself, and yet here I was. Gods I was acting weak.

Daniel looked at me with a strait face for a long while, not saying a word. Then he started laughing. A smirk crept onto his face. Damn him. He was going to start making fun.

"So, miss Iliana Jackson is scared to be alone?", he laughed. And there it was.

"Knock it off."

"Oh no, I am just getting started. You know, I don't think I've ever heard such a thing. _You_ are too scared to be _alone_.", he continued to laugh. Even grabbing the top of the couch to keep his balance.

"I said. Knock. It. Off.", I clipped off each word. He ignored me.

"You are so pitiful!", I balled my fists as he spoke, "Even little Emeilia would think you were weak!" He continued laughing. That was it!

I tackled him to the ground, puching his arms and chest. After, a minute or so of me beating him, he began to cough. This was enough to clear my thoughts. As annoying as he was, I didn't want to hurt him. At least, I didn't want to seriously hurt him. I got off of him and tried to help him up, as he caught his breath.

"Um...sorry?"

"No, you're not.", he replied after a minute.

"Yeah, you got me there. Are you alright?", I said

" Yeah I'll be fine. I'll have a lot of bruises, but I'll be fine.", he turned to me smirking,"Is someone worried about me?" He was insufferable.

"You're an ass", I told him turning away. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I guess I can be something like that when I want, but you feel better. I can tell you're not upset anymore." He was right, I wasn't.

"I guess you're right", I said turning back to face him, " I do feel better...thanks."

"Don't mention it, besides, it was fun being able to piss you off."

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, you know you love me.", he said a bit over dramaticly.

"No I don't. Now Shut up."

(**Line Break**)

We ended up staying up the rest of the night. We talked, played a few video games (which I won, no matter what he says), and basiclly did absolutly nothing productive.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Ok, so if you're bored, I'm sorry please stick around to follow the story 'cause it does get better. If you would, please review what you think needs improvement, seriously it would really help to have _some_ kind of feedback. I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
